haunted house
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Leo was pretty sure that haunted castle could not be house. Even if the house number was the same. Even if his best friend stood outside it. Nope, not even then. -Leo, Odin


**Title:** haunted house

 **Prompt:** Halloween, fluff

 **Character/Pairing:** Leo, Odin, mentions of Niles

 **For:** 1bulbasundae, for the FEF Trick or Treat. I tried to give one fluff, Halloween fluff to make up for the other one

 **A/N:** Ahahaha, I can't do comedy BUT HERE IS AN ATTEMPT. As warning, Odin/Owain is the hardest person to write. WHY MUST HIS SPEECH PATTERNS BE SO DIFFICULT?

 **Summary:** _Leo was pretty sure that haunted castle could not be house. Even if the house number was the same. Even if his best friend stood outside it. Nope, not even then._

...

...

...

...

Leo actually drove past his house twice before he recognized it.

Or rather, recognized the house number because that dark castle was definitely not his. When did his yard get that many spider webs and was that a grave marker on his lawn? In the dim light, it almost looked like his windows were broken too.

Getting out of the car, Leo slowly approached his garage. Even that wasn't left unscathed, the doors wide open and mist spewing out. There were red lights glowing in the darkness and there was no way his garage was that big.

Attempted breaking and entering. That's what he'd tell the police when he called them—they wouldn't really believe the rest of it. Or maybe he could report burglary—maybe his house was robbed and this was all a distraction.

"Leo!"

Or maybe this was the result of his best friends destroying his house. Even insurance wouldn't cover this.

"ODIN," Leo growled, watching as his former best-friend left the garage and waved at him. "What did you do?"

"A haunted house!" Odin beamed, presenting the house with a flourish. "The darkness beckoned and I answered the call."

"Couldn't you have answered the call at your own house?" Leo snapped. He was 80% sure he could convince Odin to clean this up.

But only after Halloween. And even with that, maybe after a week. He'd have to live with it until then and his neighbors already looked at him funny before all of this.

"No, no, Leo," Odin sighed, shaking his head dramatically. "It had to be yours."

"Why?" Leo asked, already regretting the question. There was no way this would end well.

"Because of this." Odin bemoaned, pulling out his phone. Theatrically, he shoved it in Leo's face. "Your house couldn't bask in the sunlight after that."

Leo took a step back. "What—"

"Your house is more of a power spot of darkness than Xander's will ever be!" Odin roared to the sky.

Exasperated, Leo grabbed the phone. A picture from Perri was opened. His brother's house was covered in cobwebs and splatters of blood. Laslow stood in front of it all, grinning, and there was no way Xander had agreed to that.

Especially the zombie sticking out from the roses. Those were Xander's prized champions, he'd die before letting Laslow stick things into them.

It looked like another one of Laslow's and Odin's competitions and Leo could feel a headache forming.

"I see." Leo looked at his house again, already knowing the answer to his question. "And that is?"

"A proper haunted house. Leo, your house can't look worse than your brother's!"

"And you did that how?" Leo asked, trying to calculate the damage. Letting Odin pay the price would only be worth it if Odin didn't have to camp at his house for the next month.

"It took all day—I managed to borrow a few things from Takumi." Odin looked proud. How could he look so proud? Was he five? That had to be the answer, right? And of course Takumi helped. "Niles even chipped in."

Leo snapped his head back to Odin, not sure if he was hearing right. "Niles did?"

"Yeah. After seeing what Jacob did—I need to show you that." Odin snatched his phone back and thumbed through it quickly. Shoving it back at Leo's face, he shook it. "Can you believe he did that by himself? What demons possess him? I have never met another with powers that might surpass mine!"

Leo was pretty sure what Jacob did to Corrin's house was probably illegal and a fire hazard. Oh she'd be safe, Jacob would never let any harm happen to his sister, but she might kill her friend first. And there was no way that guillotine actually worked, right?

Odin continued. "Niles saw it and insisted on turning the garage into a haunted house."

Leo looked at his garage again. "…he did what?"

Sure, Odin had a competitive streak, but he was sure Niles would at least show some restraint.

"Yep." Odin grinned broadly. "And Elise offered to be the first customer."

Leo felt the blood drain from his face. "She did what?"

In the distance, a scream could be heard. Niles wouldn't actually—no, there was no putting it past Niles. Leo ran into the garage as quickly as he could.

"ELISE? I'M COMING!"


End file.
